The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Group III-V nitride semiconductors have been variously applied to optical devices such as blue and green light emitting diodes (LEDs), high speed switching devices such as a MOSFET (Metal Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) and an HEMT (Hetero junction Field Effect Transistor), and light sources of lighting devices or display devices.
The nitride semiconductor is mainly used for the LED or an LD (Laser Diode), and studies have been continuously conducted to improve the manufacturing process or a light efficiency of the nitride semiconductor.